Cherry Bomb
by SCullen13
Summary: Edward leaves to go hunt and returns earlier than expected. He comes to back to Bella innocently making dinner. Yeah right. Just a short , fluffy , one-shot.


I had left Bella Friday night to go hunting with Alice and Jasper. I told her I would be back around Sunday afternoon.  
It was now Sunday , around...I looked at my phone to check the time before heading back to Bella.

5:17. She would probably be making her and Charlie's dinner about now.  
I was almost to her house when I halted to an immedient stop.

**_Can't stay at home, can't stay at school Old folks say, _**

**_ya poor little fool Down the street, I'm the girl next door _**

**_I'm the fox you've been waiting for_**

**_Hello daddy, hello mom_**

**_I'm your c-c-cherry bomb _**

**_Hello world, I'm your wild girl _**

**_I'm your c-c-cherry bomb_**

Bella? Singing? Cherry Bomb? I became dangerously amused.  
I just knew that I had a very wickedly grin plastered on my face to match.  
Bella had never expressed intrest in 80's music. The 80's were bearable. Me and Emmett and seen Joan Jett and the Blackhearts in concert in the late eighties.  
But Joan Jett? I would have never guessed! My curiousity got the best of me so I silently went up to Kitchen window to see what she was up to.  
What I saw shocked me to say the least!

_**Stone age love and strange sounds too Come on baby,**_

_**let me get to you Bad nights cause'n teenage blues **_

_**Get down ladies you've got nothing to lose**_

_**Hello daddy, hello mom I'm your c-c-cherry bomb **_

_**Hello world, I'm your wild girl I'm your c-c-cherry bomb**_

She was wearing very tight black pants and a red t-shirt that said "The Runaways ; Joan Jett" and black sandals with a large spoon in her hand using it as a microphone singing! But what shocked me the most was the dancing! Who knew such a uncordinated girl could dance so well?  
Certainly not me. Watching her was almost addicting. I could have stayed here and watched her all night long - probably longer.  
But I knew Bella and I knew she wouldn't want an audience to her performace...  
So I decided to come in but stopped when she did the most unexpected thing...

_**Hey street boy what's your style **_

_**Your dead end dreams don't make you smile**_

_**I'll give ya something to live for Have ya, grab ya 'til your sore**_

_**Hello daddy, hello mom I'm your c-c-c-cherry bomb **_

_**Hello world, I'm your wild girl I'm your c-c-c-cherry bomb **_

_**Cherry bomb, cherry bomb Cherry bomb, cherry bomb Cherry bomb**_

She started to sing again but the shocking part was her dance moves! You would think she would have tripped over her own to feet already.  
Each time she got to the chorus and the "C-C-C-Cherry Bomb" part came she did little dips with her hips and did it perfect...I stared in amazement.  
I could have watched this for the next hundred years and pay big money to see it.  
But I couldn't do that to her. Or could I? She would never know.  
I would just wait to see how much longer she would continue this magnificent performance.

_**Hello daddy, hello mom **_

_**I'm your c-c-c-cherry bomb **_

_**Hello world, I'm your wild girl **_

_**I'm your c-c-c-cherry bomb**_

_Wow_. I would have never in a million years guessed of this coming from_ Bella_. _My_ Bella.  
I knew that the song was over , I'd heard it before. It made me sad to think that I might never see it again.  
But then I thought about my perfect vampire memory and smiled. I would remember this until the end of time.  
I left the front of the window to knock on the door. I knocked twice , no answer. She must not hear me over the music. Some other song was playing now. I just decided to come on in. She usaully did not mind.

"Bella?" No answer. I walked into the kitchen. I leaned against the door way to watch. She was swaying to the new song and humming along with it stirring whatever was in the pot with the spoon she was singing into to earlier.

"Bella?" Still no answer.

I didn't want to startle her but I wanted to get her attention.  
I walked over to her and whispered in her ear 'Hello' She jumped about a foot in the air and turned a shade of red I hadn't ever seen her turn.

"H-Hi. Um. Edward?" She asked embarresed.

"Yes , beautiful?" She blushed a surprisingly even deeper red.

"H-how long have you been here?" She whispered very quitely.

"I am sorry. I knocked twice but you didn't answer." I replied trying to avoid the question.

"I didn't hear you." She smiled embarressed and went back to making their dinner.

I thought that it would be better not to let her know that I was spying on her. So I just sat down at the table , watching her. I started thinking back on her beautiful voice ...and those dance moves...

* * *

Lol. I am sure some people would probably find this stupid. But I thought it was funny. And I was bored. Just a quick one-shot I thought of one day while listening to this song. I am you liked , please review. Bad or not:)

(A/N Link of the shirt on profile)


End file.
